videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island
Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island is a video game for the SNES that was released in 1995. It is a 2D platformer and is a sequel to Super Mario World. It stars Yoshi and Baby Mario on their quest to save the recently kidnapped Baby Luigi. The game takes a dramatic turn from the previous Mario platformers and has been considered one of the greatest games ever released on the console. In 2006, a direct sequel to the game was released called Yoshi's Island DS for the Nintendo DS. Yoshi's Story for the Nintendo 64 features similar gameplay, though whether Nintendo considers it a sequel or not isn't clear, considering that Yoshi's Island DS's initial name was Yoshi's Island 2. Story One night, The Stork was carrying two babies across the sky. These two babies were Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, the future heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. Suddenly, a strange figure, Kamek the Magikoopa, flew by on his broomstick and hit the stork. He snatched Baby Luigi, but the other baby fell down towards the ocean. When Kamek discovered his mistake, he sent his Toadies to find and capture the missing baby. Yoshi and several of the monsters of Yoshi's Island. Counter Clockwise from top:Toady, Grinder, Lakitu, Gusty, Needlenose bouncing on a cactus, Piranha Plant, Crazee Dayzee, Goomba, Shy Guy, Huffin Puffin, Little Skull Mouser, Burt, Raven, Paratroopa, Boo, Goonie, and an everyday Flower (which, unlike Dizzy Dandy, is not an enemy) Yoshi and several of the monsters of Yoshi's Island. Counter Clockwise from top:Toady, Grinder, Lakitu, Gusty, Needlenose bouncing on a cactus, Piranha Plant, Crazee Dayzee, Goomba, Shy Guy, Huffin Puffin, Little Skull Mouser, Burt, Raven, Paratroopa, Boo, Goonie, and an everyday Flower (which, unlike Dizzy Dandy, is not an enemy) Meanwhile, the other baby, Baby Mario, had fallen on Yoshi's Island on top of a Yoshi. Along with the baby fell a map, but the Yoshi could not make sense of it. He consulted his other Yoshi friends and told him what had happened. After some talking, the green Yoshi found out what the baby really wanted – he wanted to save his brother from Kamek. So the Yoshis decided to help the baby and they set out on an adventure to rescue Baby Luigi from Kamek and his Toadies. Gameplay The mechanics implemented in the game, as previously stated, are in a completely different fashion than what was found in any other Mario game. The developers applied uniqe graphics to an equally innovative title that has Yoshi thrusting eggs at his opponents and gobbling them up through his elongated tongue. Baby Mario will sit on top of Yoshi throughout the entire game, until an enemy attacks Yoshi, where Baby Mario will fall of Yoshi, thus starting the countdown. If Yoshi doesn't manage to get Mario back in time, then you'll lose a life, though if he does, then the game will continue on. The levels are accessed on a menu screen, and the worlds are found on a map of Yoshi's Island. Each world has eight levels with two of them being boss stages. After you beat the game, an extra one will appear in each world, rising the count to nine. Yoshi is capable of performing many different attacks and moves in Yoshi's Island. His foremost moves include his flutter jump, his ability to eject his elongated tongues at enemies and gobble them up, his ground pound and probably his most popular - his ability to transform anything he eats into an egg, which he can in turn toss at enemies and switches to kill or flip respectively. A screenshot from level 4-1. In all there are 127 different enemy types that are contained within the 55 levels, most of which are quite massive is size and difficulty (depending on where you are in the game). In this title, Yoshi is seemingly invincible unless he falls down a hole, gets burnt by lava or gets touched by spikes. If any other obstacle happens to plow through him, Baby Mario will be thrust off of his back and will float in the air in a bubble, thus starting the countdown. If Yoshi hasn't gotten Baby Mario back in the time limit, then you'll loose the game and will have to start the level over, or at least go back to the check point. Once you've lost all of your lives, you'll have to start the level back over. Oftentimes Yoshi and Baby Mario will be able to take over power-ups, which are much different than the series' previous installments. These power-ups consists of transformations, most of which will turn daring dino Yoshi into a type of vehicle, which includes a car, helicopter, submarine, mole car or train. Others were planned, though were eventually taken out. A Star man will give Baby Mario the ability to run on the ground for a short time, and will gain the ability to kill enemies just by touching them. Other specific weapons that'll give Yoshi and Baby Mario added abilities include watermelons. The Blue Watermelon will allow Yoshi to shoot ice at his enemies, which will freeze them. The Green Watermelon will give Yoshi the ability to shoot out Watermelon seeds, and finally the Red Watermelon will allow Yoshi to spew fire from his mouth. Levels World 1 World 1 takes place in a grassy plain, and gives a taste of the different types of stages in the game. 1. Make Eggs, Throw Eggs 2. Watch Out Below! 3. The Cave of Chomp Rock 4. Burt the Bashful's Fort 5. Hop! Hop! Donut Lifts 6. Shy Guys on Stilts 7. Touch Fuzzy Get Dizzy 8. Salvo the Slime's Castle World 2 World 2 is a forested mountainous region in the uplands. It boasts more complex levels and more enemies. 1. Visit Koopa and Para-Koopa 2. The Baseball Boys 3. What's Gusty Taste Like? 4. The Bigger Boo's Fort 5. Watch Out for Lakitu 6. The Cave of the Mystery Maze 7. Lakitu's Wall 8. The Potted Ghost's Castle World 3 World 3 is located in a steamy jungle, and contains a lot of water sections. 1. Welcome to Monkey World! 2. Jungle Rhythm... 3. Nep-Enut's Domain 4. Prince Froggy's Fort 5. Jammin' Through the Trees 6. The Cave of Harry Hedgehog 7. Monkeys' Favorite Lake 8. Naval Piranha's Castle World 4 World 4 takes the player to a hot desert with many traps and harder enemies. 1. GO! GO! MARIO!! 2. The Cave of the Lakitus 3. Don't Look Back! 4. Marching Milde's Fort 5. Chomp Rock Zone 6. Lake Shore Paradise 7. Ride Like the Wind 8. Hookbill the Koopa's Castle World 5 World 5 takes place on an icy mountain. The first four stages take place on the mountain, while the last four are in the sky. 1. BLIZZARD!!! 2. Ride the Ski Lifts 3. Danger - Icy Conditions Ahead 4. Sluggy the Unshaven's Fort 5. Goonie Rides! 6. Welcome to Cloud World 7. Shifting Platforms Ahead 8. Raphael the Raven's Castle World 6 World 6 is located in Bowser's Kingdom, not on Yoshi's Island. It is full of lava, spikes, and other traps. 1. Scary Skeleton Goonies! 2. The Cave of the Bandits 3. Beware the Spinning Logs 4. Tap-Tap the Red Nose's Fort 5. The Very Loooooong Cave 6. The Deep, Underground Maze 7. KEEP MOVING!!!! 8. King Bowser's Castle Enemies Enemies marked with * are exclusive to Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and the Game Boy Advance remake. Italic enemies are invincible, and Bold enemies are almost invincible (can be defeated under certain conditions). * Aqua Lakitu* * Bandit * Baron Von Zeppelin * Barney Bubble * Beach Koopa * Big Boo * Biting Bullet Bill* * Blow Hard * Boo Balloon* * Boo Blah* * Boo * Boo Guy * Boo Man Bluff * Bouncing Bullet Bill* * Bowling Goonie* * Bubble Dayzee* * Bullet Bill * Bumpty * Burt * Cactus Jack* * Caged Ghost* * Clawdaddy* * Cloud Drop * Coin Bandit* * Crazee Dayzee * Dancing Spear Guy * Dangling Ghost* * Dizzy Dandy * Dr. Freezegood * Eggo-Dil * Fang * Fat Guy * Flamer Guy * Flightless Skeleton Goonie * Flightless Goonie * Flopsy Fish * Flutter * Fly Guy * Frog Pirate* * Fuzzy* * Gargantua Blargg * Georgette Jelly* * Goomba * Goonie * Green Glove * Grim Leecher* * Grinder * Grunt* * Gusty * Harry Hedgehog * Hootie the Blue Fish* * Hot Lips * Incoming Chomp * Jean de Fillet* * Kaboomba * Kamek * Koopa Troopa * Lakitu * Lantern Ghost * Large Milde * Lava Bubble * Lava Drop * Lemon Drop* * Little Mouser * Little Skull Mouser* * Loch Nestor* * Lunge Fish * Mace Guy * Melon Bug* * Milde * Mini-Raven* * Mock Up* * Mufti Guy * Naval Bud * Needlenose * Nep-Enut * Nipper Plant * Nipper Spores * Paratroopa * Piro Dangle * Piscatory Pete * Potted Spiked Fun Guy* * Preying Mantas* * Raven * Coin Bandit* * Rip Van Fish * Seedy Sally * Shark Chomp * Short Fuse * Skeleton Goonie * Slugger * Sluggy* * Spear Guy * Spike (creature) * Spike (obstacle) * Spiked Fun Guy * Spooky* * Spray Fish * Stilt Guy * Stretch * Tap-Tap * Tap-Tap the Golden* * Thunder Lakitu* * Toady * Train Bandit* * Very Goonie* * Wall Lakitu * Whirly Fly Guy* * Wild Ptooie Piranha * Woozy Guy * Zeus Guy* Legacy Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island is often considered the beginning of the Yoshi series. While there were games before it whose primary protagonist was Yoshi, they were merely puzzle titles and didn't debut what is considered the pinnacle element of the franchise - which is basically a sidescrolling title that has the player gobbling up enemies, producing eggs and tossing them, among other features. The game inspired a host of other titles, albeit most of which were featured in the same series (i.e. Yoshi's Story, Yoshi Touch & Go and Yoshi's Island DS). The video game has been mentioned in one way or another in various other Nintendo titles, most notably the Super Smash Bros. series (specifically in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in which an entire stage is based around the title). Yoshi appears as a character, while many of his maneuvers originated from the title. In Super Mario Sunshine, a minor cameo (which may not even be a cameo) appears in one of th secret courses - in the background there are train tracks plastered on the walls that looks similar to the ones featured in the classic SNES video game. It should also be noted that in Super Mario Sunshine, Yoshi, who appears as a steed once more, can perform a flutter jump, similar to the one in Super Mario World 2. Sequels Yoshi's Story and Yoshi's Island DS can arguably be considered sequels to Super Mario World 2, more so the latter than the former. Yoshi Touch & Go is a sort of remake, and a remake was released on the Game Boy Advance in 2002 that also included the arcade classic Mario Bros. as an extra. The GBA remake was titled Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3, and some critics claim that it is better than the original because of the following - * New voice samples that resemble those from Yoshi's Story. * Six new secret levels. * A new ending if you got every seceret in the game. * Shoes for the Yoshies that resemble the shoes from Yoshi's Story. Yoshi's Story could also be considered a spin-off rather than a direct sequel, though as aforementioned this could be debated. Yoshi Topsy Turvy is a quirky and unpopular spinoff that makes use of the gryo sencing mechanic used in WarioWare: Twisted. Tetris Attack on the SNES features all of the popular characters and themes from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island as playable characters or antagonists. Category:Mario series